The dragon Handler and the savior -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS. TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por Phoenixgirl26... Sobre cómo todo el mundo se enteró de que Harry y Charlie estaban juntos. AU. EWE. SLASH. COMPLETO.


**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley  
**RATED**: **_M_** - solo _menciones_ sexuales y malas palabras. Nada gráfico.  
**ESTADO**: One Shot - **COMPLETO**

* * *

**..::.. 'El manejador de dragones y el salvador' ..::..**

**.**

**.**

Ron no pudo aguantar más la abusiva y fuerte voz de Muriel, así que agarró la mano de Hermione tirando de ella fuera, apareciéndose en el escalón más alto de Grimmauld Place, donde Harry se quedaba. Se apresuraron a entrar y miraron a su alrededor, pero no vieron ninguna señal de Harry y pensaron que no le importaría que se quedaran, incluso si él no estaba en casa.

Hermione les hizo dos tazas de té antes de sentarse a la gran mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? —Hermione alzó las cejas.

—Oh, quien sabe, sería acerca de los gemelos, de los muchos novios de Ginny, la tonta boca de Charlie o su vida sexual o tal vez la esposa de Bill.

—No falta mucho para que la casa esté terminada Ron, entonces todos nosotros podremos salir de la casa de tu tía. Pero, ¿por qué Bill y Fleur siguen apareciendo y aguantándolo cuando tienen su propio sitio?

—Para apoyar a papá y mamá, los gemelos, sé que están planeando algo respecto a Muriel y probablemente harán algo cuando nos vayamos —justo en ese momento Ron y Hermione escucharon un fuerte golpe viniendo de arriba— ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, fue eso?

—Vamos a ver si Harry está bien, podría haberse caído de la cama a causa de una pesadilla o algo... —dijo Hermione, ella y Ron corriendo ya por las escaleras, estaban a punto de girar la manivela a la habitación de Harry cuando oyeron un fuerte gemido—. Tal vez está enfermo —dijo Hermione con cara de preocupación.

Escucharon un nuevo gemido entonces.

—Oh mierda, ve más duro —dijo una voz apagada.

—No creo que esté enfermo, creo que ha recogido a un tío.

Hermione suspiró.

—Parece que Harry está haciéndolo mucho últimamente, hombres al azar, a él ni siquiera le importa quienes son.

—Lo sé Hermione, ambos hemos tratado de hablar con él, pero él termina yéndose cada vez que lo hacemos. Vamos abajo hasta que termine.

Hermione y Ron se giraron, listos para irse a la cocina cuando escucharon la otra voz con más claridad, cosa que los hizo parar sus pasos.

—Maldita sea Harry, quiero correrme, tienes que darme un poco de liberación pronto.

—Ten un poco de paciencia Weasley, sin dudas un gran, fuerte, musculoso magnífico tipo como tú puede tomar un poco más de mi polla.

—No sabía que podías ser tan sádico Potter, déjame correrme, joder.

—Todavía no, y si lo haces sabes lo que va a pasar —dijo Harry con voz divertida.

—Eres un hombre cruel Harry Potter, desearía nunca haberme enamorado de ti —gimió en voz alta.

—No, no, tú me amas —la divertida voz de Harry sonó fuerte y clara.

Hermione miró a Ron, que tenía la boca abierta, ella agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras debido a que los gemidos y los sonidos de bofetadas sobre la piel iban ganando volumen.

—No puede ser.

—Dijo Weasley, y sonaba como él Ron.

—Pero él no es gay, él siempre nos da detalles de su vida sexual.

—Tal vez él no estaba seguro de como lo tomaría su familia e hizo esas historias, simplemente cambiando los hombres por mujeres. No puedes negar lo que escuchamos.

—No, y me gustaría no haber escuchado nada de eso —Ron miró la mesa antes de mirar a su novia— ¿Crees que es a quien Harry ha estado viendo todo este tiempo, no hombres al azar como pensábamos?

—Puede ser, nunca vimos ningún hombre cuando hemos venido aquí. Algunos de nuestros amigos han visto a Harry pero no con nadie. Ahora que pienso en ello, tu hermano no está mucho alrededor tampoco y, a veces desaparece justo después de Harry. También dijo que deseaba no haberse enamorado de Harry, sé que él nunca ha dicho eso, que era solo lo que era —dio Hermione sonrojándose.

—Sí, lo hace y usa esa excusa para no tomar los insultos de Muriel. Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a esto pero, ¿porqué no nos ha dicho nada Harry aún cuando mi hermano quiera quedarse callado?

—No lo sé Ron, tal vez él le pidió no decir nada. Todo esto son solo conjeturas hasta que hablemos con ellos.

—Oh, yo quiero ver como va esa conversación, olvídalo. Vamos a dejarlo y a actuar como si no supiéramos nada. Pero vamos a ver los signos y tal vez darle a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo algunas indirectas o miradas, a ver si pueden recoger el hecho de que sabemos lo que hacen.

—Deberían de habernos dicho, no tenemos nada en contra de los hombres gay, se lo dijimos a Harry la primera vez que nos explicó sobre su sexualidad.

—Vámonos, pero nosotros no vamos a volver a lo de Muriel, vamos a ir a algún lugar por un rato —Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y se fueron de Grimmauld Place preguntando cuando volverían a ver a esos hombres.

Ya avanzada la tarde, Ron y Hermione entraron a la cocina de Muriel para ver a toda la familia de Ron junto con Harry.

—He venido a visitar y no estaban aquí —sonrió Harry.

—Decidimos pasar un tiempo a solas ¿cuánto llevas aquí? —preguntó Ron sentándose al lado de Harry.

—Una hora o así, ya sabes, ustedes dos deberían de pasar más tiempo a solas, no han tenido mucho de eso.

—No, pero lo hacemos ahora. Estás bien vestido, ¿vas a salir? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, acabo de regresar de hacer todo el papeleo en mi casa —Harry levantó las llaves—. Me puedo mudar en cualquier momento y no puedo esperar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál casa? Nos has dicho sobre muchas —preguntó Ron.

—La blanca grande cerca de la playa.

—¿Por qué quieres una casa tan grande? —volvió a preguntar Ron.

—Espero poder hablar con el hombre adecuado sobre tener un montón de hijos conmigo.

Ron y Hermione miraron a los hombres Weasleys y noaron unligero cambio en uno de ellos. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de mirar a Harry.

—¿Tienes al hombre correcto en mene? —preguntó Hermione tratando de no sonreír a lo grande.

Harry había visto a Hermione y Ron mirarse uno al otro y podía ver la sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro de Hermione, Harry se preguntó lo que ella sabía.

—Quizás, estamos llegando a conocernos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viendo a este hombre misterioso?

—Unos pocos meses, ¿porqué todas las preguntas?

—Eres nuestro amigo, compañero, queremos saber que podemos decirle que mejor no te haga daño o deberá responder a nosotros —sonrió Ron.

—Oh, mis amigos me protegen, eso es tan lindo.

—No seas idiota Harry, ahora dinos, ¿quién es este hombre? —resopló Hermione.

—Todavía no, ten un poco de paciencia.

—Por lo general eso es lo que nosotros te decimos a ti —Hermione levantó las cejas—, parece que lo estás diciendo más tú ahora.

La frente de Harry se frunció.

—Yo no te lo he dicho antes de ahora así que, ¿por qué has dicho eso? Ustedes dos están actuando extraño, ¿qué pasa?

—Como tú has dicho, ten un poco de paciencia, entonces podremos decirte —Ron sonrió antes de girarse hacia su hermano—. Así que, Charlie, ¿has decidido si vas a quedarte o irte ya?

—Creo que voy a quedarme, depende de si puedo encontrar un trabajo aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que una de la reservas más pequeñas te tomará —dijo Ron.

—Problablemente, pero solo reproducen a los dragones más pequeños, trabajan con los grandes los recuerdas ¿no, Harry? —sonrió Charlie.

—No me lo recuerdes —Harry hizo una mueca haciendo reír a Charlie.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea sobre quedarte? ¿Conociste a alguien? —preguntó Ron inocentemente.

—Ustedes dos parecen estar haciendo preguntas personales hoy, ¿que sucede? —Charlie miró a su hermano y a Hermione.

—Solo estamos interesados en lo que está pasando, ¿no podemos asegurarnos de que estás bien Charlie? Así que, si has conocido a alguien, estoy seguro de que mamá querrá asegurarse de que esta persona es adecuada para ti, alguien que se adapte a tu personalidad.

—¿Qué te pasa Ron? —dijo George—. Creo que Hermione te ha cambiado.

—Me interesa como le va a mi familia, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿o sí? Pero nunca me respondiste Charlie, ¿hay alguien que use ese cuerpo tuyo del que sigues hablando?

—Caray, si serás cotilla, pero sabes qué, yo no estoy diciendo nada.

—Parece que tienes algo que ocultar, ¿es esta persona demasiado buena para nosotros?

—Ron, deja a Charlie solo, lo que hace con su vida es privado —le regañó Molly.

—Tenía curiosidad, Charlie es el único solo aquí, oh lo siento, Harry también. Quizás Hermione y yo podamos emparejarte compañero, ¿qué dices?

—Podríamos sí, conoces a muchos hombres buenos, algunos lucen muy bien también.

—No estoy listo, sigo diciéndocelos a ambos así que no, no están emparejándome con nadie y cuando esté listo estoy seguro de que podré encontrar a un hombre por mi cuenta.

—Bien, si estás seguro, pero haznos saber si cambias de opinión —sonrió Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza a sus amigos antes de que las conversasiones comenzaran de nuevo alrededor de la mesa. Harry miró a Charlie, quien se encogió de hombros, Harryse encogió de hommbros de vuelta porque ninguno de ellos podía entender porqué Ron y Hermione estaban actuando tan diferentes y con tantas preguntas.

Después de que Harry se fuera, Charlie se fue a su habitación; Arthur llamó a Hermione y a Ron a la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que saben ustedes dos?

Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro con aire culpable antes de asentir.

—Sabemos con quien está Harry y sabemos con quien está Charlie.

—Muy bien, pero ¿porqué todo el juego entonces?

—Harry explicó porqué él nunca dijo que era gay antes, ¿cierto?

—Sí, le dijimos que no nos molestaba en lo más mínimo, ¿está Harryaún preocupado de que le podamos decir algo sobre este hombre con el que se está viendo?

—No, no creo que sea eso señor Weasley —dijo Hermione mirando a Ron—. En realidad no es nuestro lugar para decir ya que nunca ha dicho nada.

—Si estás hablando de Charlie siendo gay, Molly y yo lo sabemos desde hace años.

— ¿Porqué lo oculta entonces?, siempre le dejan pasar sobre cuantas novias tiene —dijo Ron.

—No sabemos, tal vez porque trabaja en el extranjero, tal vez no sepa que estamos bien con lo de los hombres gays.

—De cuerdo —Ron mjiró a Hermione de nuevo antes de enfrentarse a su padre—. Harry y Charlie están juntos, eh... los oímos.

—Entonces supongo que es Charlie quien le pidió mantener esto en silencio. Podría ser simplemente por Muriel, ya sabes como es ella. Ella estaría prácticamente obligada a hacer algunos comentarios despectivos sobre ellos si supiera. Me gustaría que simplemente nos lo dijeran y se olvidaran de preocuparse de que alguien pudiera decir algo, ¿saben si es solo casual, sabiendo cómo ha sido Charlie drante años?

—No, oímos a Charlie decir que él se había enamorado de Harry, sonaba bastante serio para nosotros —dijo Ron.

—Entonces tenemos que conseguir una manera de hacerles saber que sabemos y creo que tengo la solución perfecta, lejos de Muriel también —dijo Arthur sonriendo con malicia.

—Oh, así que es de ahí de donde salió la mirada de Fred y George, señor Weasley —. Los ojos de Hermione estaban muy abertos.

—Yo tenía un sentido del humor un poco perverso hace algunos años.

—Me gusta este lado de ti papá, así que, dinos el plan —Ron escuchó a su padre detallar su plan y entonces Ron rió, Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo pero terminó riendo, pensando que esto le haría a Harry por no decirle a sus amigos.

Pocos días después, Harry y Charlie estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Harry.

—Joder Harry, vamos, no me hagas esto de nuevo —gruñó Charlie.

—Te encanta, admítelo Charlie.

—Bueno, sí, lo hace, pero es una tortura, ir tan lento, me hace desesperar antes de poder acabar.

—Antes estabas acostumbrado a solo joder e irte. No es así cuando haces el amor dulce y lentamente Charlie, porque este es el lugar que más me encatnta en el mundo, enterrado en ti.

—Maldición, puedes decir las cosas más lindas Harry, ahora acaba de joderme ya.

Harry se echó a reír y luego golpeó en Charlie.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres bebé? —la voz de Harry era suave y seductora.

—Sí, sí, oh Dios, sí.

Harry y Charlie estaban jadeando fuertemente, tendidos ya sobre la cama. Harry volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirar los ojos marrones de Charlie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo Charlie?

—Pronto y, ¿porqué lo preguntas siempre después de haber hecho el amor?

—Porque no quiero esto nunca más, han pasado meses. Los dos nos hemos dicho como nos sentimos, te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo en la casa nueva, quiero un compromiso Charlie.

—Lo tendrás, tengo que prepararlos para esto, yo les he mentido sobre mi sexualidad durante años. No estoy seguro de como vayan a tomarlo cuando les diga.

—Hemos sabido durante años —dijo Arthur mientras entraba en la habitación con Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

Harry y Charlie se revolvieron entre las sábanas para la risa de todos los que estaban allí observándolos.

—No me extraña que Harry te guste, Charlie, él es impresionante —sonrió Fred.

—Exactamente el tipo que tomo, grande —sonrió George.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí y cómo lo supieron? —preguntó Charlie mientras fruncía el ceño a su familia.

—Queríamos hacerte frente para dejarte saber que sabíamos la verdad. Pero ¿cómo sabíamos que eras gay o qué estabas con Harry?

—Ambas.

—Molly y yo sabíamos desde que tenías catorce años, es fácil de rsolver cuando teníamos otros hijos. Ahora en cuanto a Harry, tuvimos un poco de ayuda en eso.

—Culpable —sonrió Ron—. Hermione y yo vinimos aquí el otro día y, los escuchamos.

—¿Así que por eso todas las preguntas? —Harry negó con la cabeza— Solo sepan que fue todo obra de Charlie, bueno, lo de mantener el secreto.

—Gracias Harry —Charlie empujó a Harry hasta que se desplomó en la cama— ¿Pueden irse todos para que podamos vestirnos? Creo que ya han visto y oído lo suficiente.

—Oh sí, oímos un montón, a Harry le encanta estar enterrado en ti, a ti te encanta, Harry toma las cosas con calm,a, los sonidos, así una que otra palmada sobre la piel. Creo que eso se ha quedado atascado para siempre en mi cabeza —dijo Bill sonriendo a su hermano y tanto él como Harry se ruborizaron intensamente.

—Oh, mira George, hemos avergonzado al gran manejador de dragones y al salvador.

—Puede que tengamos que hacerlo de nuevo Fred.

—Fuera, todos ustedes, ahora —gruñó Charlie y luego se sonrojó de nuevo ya que todos se echaron a reír antes de salir de la habitación—. Joder.

—Oh sí, acabaron de escucharnos joder Charlie, oyeron todo. Hubiera sido menos vergonzoso si tú hubieras querido aclarar todo antes —sonrió Harry para luego subirse sobre Charlie y mirarlo a los ojos—. No hay excusas ahora Charlie, por lo que depende de ti, dime.

Charlie alargó la mano y agarró las caderas de Harry.

—Estoy nervioso, pero he estado retrasando el decirles.

—¿Nervioso por qué?

—De entrar por completo en una relación seria, nunca lo quise antes. Pero tú, te tengo bajo mi piel, quitaste las barreras que había puesto alrededor de mi corazón. Caí duro por ti Harry, caí tan rápido y con tanta fuerza. Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Entonces déjate a ti mismo tener una vida conmigo Charlie, vamos, sabes que te amo, por favor ¿vive conmigo?

Charlie se quedó mirando a Harry.

—Voy a ser una curiosidad para todo el mundo una vez que se corra la voz.

—Sí, probablemente, no puedo evitarlo ¿estás preocupado por la atención que vas a conseguir?

—Un poco. Eres famoso, eres guapo, tienes a todos los hombres y mujeres detrás de ti, yo solo soy yo, nada especial. Todo el mundo va a pensar que Voldemort dañó tu cerebro o algo así.

—Charlie —Harry le fulminó con la mirada—. Te amo y eres magnífico, tienes el cuerpo más increíble —Harry gimió por lo bajo—. Acabo de ver tu pecho y me puse duro. Amo tus ojos, dicen mucho para mí, tus labios son perfectos, se adaptan a los míos y eso me gusta mucho. Eres el amor de mi vida Weasley, mi alma gemela, significas el mundo para mí. Así que, ¿vamos? ¿por favor? —Harry se inclinó y besó a Charlie, yluego le miró a los ojos de nuevo—. Dí qe sí.

Charlie miró hacia esos hermosos ojos verdes de Harry.

—Sí.

Harry y Charlie escucharon aplausos y gritos fuera de la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que los gemelos habían usado sus orejas extensibles para escuchar su conversación. Por lo que no solo habían visto a ambos hombres desnudos y oyeron todo lo que pasaba cuando hicieron el amor sino que también habían acabado de escuchar la declaración de amor de Harry hacia Charlie y a Charlie finalmente declarar su amor por Harry. En general, había sido un día muy inusual para el manjador de dragones y para el salvador.

**.**

**..:: FIN ::..**

**.**

* * *

**19/5/14**

**Aquí les dejo otra traducción de esta pareja porque veo muy poquitos de ellos en español y bue... alguien tiene que colaborar con la minoría no? jejeeje... Amo a Harry con parejas, no raras sino más bien poco convencionales y esta es una de ellas... Espero les haya gustado ;) **

**Les dejo hasta otro momento y/o fic *-* jejeje**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
